Not What They Seem
by TamaraSTraifeil
Summary: Lizzy Brooks is a new student at Sweet Amoris. All she wants is to get through this year unscathed. But with four cute boys making her head spin, a bully that just wants her gone, and a hidden past threatening her happiness and the safety of those around her it is going to be one hell of year.
1. A Fresh Start

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own MCL nor am I a dude and a famous country singer so that means I also don't own the song Summer of '69. it would be awesome if I did cause then I'd be rich. But I don't and I'm not.

*Flame Friendly*

**Lizzy's P.O.V**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm screamed at me, without opening either eye I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and all I could think of was_ why the _hell _did I set my alarm _so damn _early_?!

Then my aunt called me at the top of her lungs LIZZY ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL WAKE UP ALREADY!

Oh right school I had almost forgotten. JOY!

It had been a week since I moved into my aunts' place and it had been March break when I came to this stupid town. Now it was my first day at a new school, with a new wardrobe, in a new house, with no friends and no parents. Even for me that was a hell of a lot of new. But I still had to get ready for school so I hopped into the shower and then after I was done that I decided to get dressed. So I pulled out my fav outfit. It was one of the few things I had kept when we moved here. I threw on my jade green sleeveless low cut tank top with a turtle neck collar. Then I yanked on my favorite old pair of fishnet leggies with the matching gloves. I tugged on my green pleated mini skirt, yanked on my old worn greenish legwarmers and pulled on my black leather thigh-high boots then I threw on my bothers old black leather wife beater which I had expertly hemmed so that it hit just on my natural waste line then slung my cutest black leather double belt low on my hips and finally put on my jade green newsboy hat from American eagle. It was the first time mom had let me buy anything by myself and with my own money that I had gotten on my first day of babysitting. She was so proud of me and couldn't have been happier. I shook my head trying to chase away the old memories and continue getting ready.

I normally didn't wear any make up but today was my first day and I need the confidence boost more than anything. So I applied a thin line of black mascara to my upper eyelid only, and then put on some shimmery sliver eyeshade to bring out my piercing blue eyes and then rolled on a pale pink shimmery lip gloss that accented my dainty lips. But then again almost everything about me is dainty. With heels I'm 5'0" my fingers are long and skinny and with perfect nails. I have long legs for my size but I'm not skinny as a bean pole because I swim a lot and I love to run so I'm very toned. Plus my feet are so small I have to buy a lot of my shoes in the kids section. The only thing that isn't dainty is my eyes which are huge. The magazines would say I'm a bit over weight but that's because they're full of anorexic chicks that eat one grape a day and you can see their ribs. Yah being skinny is cool but when u can see your ribs sticking out and you can fit both hands around your waist and touch your fingers together it's a bit extreme.

I also decided to just pull my long brown hair back in a clip. I roll the sides of my hair into long rolls and then I grabbed a clip and clipped my hair up almost like it was in a high ponytail. I loved doing this when my hair was wet because after it would dry I'd take out of the clip and unroll my hair so that it would flow in soft waves down the center of my back.

And of course this is what I was thinking about as I ran down the stairs to feed my animals. My aunt shook her head at my outfit but said nothing about it. "They have been complaining all morning will you please feed them before they drive me insane?" my aunt asked.

"Considering what you're wearing Aunty I think you're already there." My Aunty was wearing an (unfortunately) really cute fairy costume. "So what's with the getup?" I asked as I walked over to the fridge to pull out Midnight's (my cat's) wet food.

"I have a costume rehearsal at the theater and I'm playing Titania in Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night's Dream, remember I told you about this Friday."

"Oh right now I remember." I said as I moved on to giving Baxter (my dog) his food. Yah my Aunt was an actress and sometimes she would take her rolls a little too seriously. "So where are Conner, Lauren and Ed, on this fine morning, and can I take a picture to remember this moment?"

"Ha-ha very funny. Conner already left for school and Lauren and Ed don't have to be up for another hour because their school starts at nine." my Aunt told me.

Ok so Conner is my older brother. He's six years older than me which also means he's entering his last year of college. Lauren and Ed are my two younger siblings Ed was 3 years younger than me and Lauren is one and a half years younger than him. They're both still in middle school which means I am the only one in high school, which would also explain why I was so damn nervous today.

"Oh by the way I have a present for you. It's for your first day and, I as the great fairy queen of summer enchant this gift to bring you luck and confidence on your first day of school." my aunt then twirled her wand and tapped the little box that she had handed me. Yah my aunt is nutty but she's nutty in a sweet way. "Oh will you look at the time," she exclaimed "you need to get going or you're going to be late. Now remember no fighting ok this is supposed to be a fresh start for you." she hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "you are going to be fine I promise! I love you." I squeezed her back

"I love you to." I said as tears threatened to spill over. No I will not cry today I'm going to smile and be happy and pretend that my life hadn't already ended. I stepped out of my aunt's embrace. "I'm ok." I said with a certainty I didn't feel.

"Good" my aunt responded. "Now you have your books? Papers? Lunch? Guitar? Money?" she asked.

"Aw crap I almost forgot my guitar!" I ran upstairs to grab it. Good thing I had already put all my songs and my guitar in my case in case I forgot or didn't have time in the morning. I grabbed everything I needed and shot out the door calling "Kay Aunty love you bye!"

Me, Lauren, Conner and Ed had already checked out where each one of our schools was and since I already knew the way I kicked it up to my top speed. Even with everything I was carrying I felt like I was flying. _How could every one not love running?_ I thought. I was always the fastest on the track team before I moved. But unfortunately I was still pretty late. I walked into the building and almost collided with my new principle. I knew her because I had already met her while my Aunt was arranging for me to transfer here.

"Ash miss Brooks it's nice to see you again all though you are a bit late"

"Thank you Miss. Umm, I was wondering where I would go to get my time table and drop off the rest of my forms?"

"And so polite! Just go to the student counsel room. First door on your right and asked for Nathaniel he'll help you get settled."

"Thanks miss, goodbye!" So I went in search for the boy called Nathaniel. I walked down the hall and found the student council room and I hesitantly knocked on the door and opened it enough to poke my head in. "Umm hi I'm looking for Nathaniel?" I turned the statement into a question.

"Yes I'm Nathaniel what can I help you with?" for a minute I was struck dumb. This guy was gorgeous! I mean talk about huba hubba. I had thought that he was gonna be some shrimpy kid with dorky glasses and braces but this kid was Orlando Bloom hot. Thankfully I recovered quickly enough so that he didn't notice the short pause. "Hi I'm Lizzy brooks? The new student? The principle told me to come talk to you."

"Oh yes do you have the rest of your paperwork?" he asked getting strait down to business.

"Yes I have them right here." I handed him my papers.

"Well that's good. It looks like all you need now is to give me your enrollment form, your id photo and the enrollment fee."

"Wait a sec did you say my enrollment form? Are you sure because I know I gave it to you before, I looked over all the papers myself." I said

"I can double check if you want, it's no big deal your papers were probably just misplaced. And I'm glad you're one of the students who actually take this kind of stuff seriously." he smiled. _He has such a nice smile _I thought. I smiled to "yah well I hate it when people waste my time so I shouldn't waste anyone else's." I said seriously.

"Lizzy Brooks you are my kind of girl. Now I know that the dollar store does some photo ID's so why don't you put your stuff in your locker which is just outside the door here and run down to the dollar store to get it. And if you want you can give me your enrollment money now and I can paper clip it all together and then when you get back all you have to do is give it to the principle. Ok?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Sounds awesome. I'll be back in like ten minutes."

"Do you need someone to show you the way?" he asked

"Nah I know where it is besides someone else would only slow me down."

"So ten minutes huh?" he asked

"After I put my stuff in my locker you can start the timer." I answered playfully

"Ok but if your any longer than ten minutes I'll tell the principle you skipped." he teased

"Fine but if I get back here before the ten minutes are up you never question how fast I am again. Deal?" I challenged as I stuck out my hand.

Nathaniel's eyes sparkled with humor, "Oh your on!" he said with a smile and he grabbed my hand a shook it once.

I put my stuff away and Nathaniel had stepped out of the room holding his pocket watch. Class had already started which meant that the halls were empty. _Perfect._ I heard Nathaniel behind me. "And I'm starting the watch ... now!"

I shot off like a rocket before he had even finished speaking. I lunged out the door and speed down the stairs of the school. This was awesome! The first day and I already get to show off. I picked up speed. I was racing against time and I wasn't losing. I made it to the dollar store then I asked to get my picture taken. The guy printed it out and I paid for it killing two precious minutes. I said thanks then barreled out the door. I put on yet another burst of speed. I may be short but I have long legs and I can make them move fast. I could see the school. I ran faster than I had ever run before. I raced into the school and slid into the student council room almost skidding face first into Nathaniel.

"Well" I said panting "what's my time?"

"You are the fastest runner I have ever seen. Your time is 9 minutes and 49 seconds." he said then smiled his thousand watt smile.

I sighed and straitened up, "I told you didn't I? Oh here's my photo ID. And by the way did you find my enrollment form?"

"Yah I did it got put into Lilly Connors file instead of yours sorry about that" he said sincerely.

"It's cool it's not your fault that the teachers messed up. So do you know where the principal might be so that I could give this stuff to her?"

"Yah it's second period so she should still be in her office. Would you like me to walk you there? I'm not that busy and you're new so..." he continued to ramble. _Oh my _gosh_ he's nervous! That's so cute. He rambles when he's nervous like I do._ "...So what I really means is-"

"Yes" I said cutting him off. The kid looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. I honestly think he forgot what he had originally asked me. I decided to help him out a bit "yes I would love it if you could show me the way to the principal's office." even though I already knew the way it had obviously taken a lot of courage to ask.

"Cool" he said albeit he looked a little stunned that I had said yes. "Um follow me then."

We walked in comfortable silence to the principal's office. It was nice just walking with Nathaniel. I missed having company. Since we had moved here I had basically locked myself in my room only coming out to eat and go to the bathroom, until Conner and aunty and half dragged, half yelled me out of my room so that we could take a look around town. I had wanted to just crawl into a whole and die but walking at school talking and joking with Nathaniel was fun. Maybe I did need to be here.

"Well here it is" Nathaniel said interrupting my thinking process. "I should be getting to my second period, I'll catch you later sometime right?"

I smiled at him, "yah" I said "I'd like that." Then bell rang. "Bye!" I said as I turned away and knocked on the door. "Come in" the principle called. I opened the door. "Ahh Lizzy nice to see you again dear. Now do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Miss, Nathaniel was very helpful." as I handed her the papers.

"Oh and everything is paper clipped together and it's so neat!" she exclaimed. She and I chatted until the next bell rang. "Oh goodness I've made you miss all your morning classes. Well you won't have to go to your afternoon classes either so why don't you walk around the school for a while and relax then tomorrow will be you official first day at Sweet Amours High School. Now go on shoo."

I walked out of the principal's office and walked down the hall. there was a courtyard and even though it was lunch the place was deserted I had my lunch with me but I wasn't very hungry but what I really wanted to do was play my guitar. I had brought my acoustic guitar because it was lighter and I could run faster while carrying it. _K so I don't want anyone to see me and under that tree looks comfortable as long as I stay behind it._ I thought. So I walked around the tree and sat down. Then I decided to play a song that had been stuck in my head for a while now. I smiled. It was the first song on my mom's favorite cd. I grabbed out my guitar and started playing. It felt good. I remember when dad first got me this guitar this was the first song I had mastered.

So I sang

_I got my first real six string_

_Bought it the five-and-dime_

_Played it till my fingers bleed _

_It was the summer of 69_

_Me and some guys form school_

_Had a band and we tried real hard_

_Jimmy quit, Joey got married_

_Should have know we'd never get far_

_Oh and when I look back now_

_That summer seemed to last for ever_

_And if I had choice _

_Yah-I'd always wanna be there_

_Those were the best days of my life_

_Ain't no use in complaining_

_When you got a job to do_

_Spent my evenings down at the drive in_

_And that's when I met you yah_

_Standing on your mama's porch_

_ You told me that you'd wait forever_

_Oh and when you held my hand _

_I knew that it was now or never_

_Those were the best days of my life_

_Back in the summer of 69_

_Uh huh_

_Man we were killing time _

_We were young and restless _

_We need to unwind_

_I guess nothing can last forever no_

_Oh yah _

_Back in the summer of 69_

_Uh huh_

_It was the summer of 69_

_Oh yah_

_Me and my baby in 69_

_Ohhhhhhh hey_

_It was the summer, summer, the summer of 69_

_Yay_

"Aw how cute the big though punk girl likes country!" I heard a voice say._ Well so much for not getting into any fights on the first day _I thought. Then I sighed and walked around the tree to see a tall blonde Barbie look-a-like snickering with her two back up bitches. So I put on my best fake smile and used my most perky voice to say "Hey. I'm new here my name's Lizzy and you are... wait don't tell me brainless 1, 2, and 3" I said pointing my finger at each one of the suck up snobs landing lastly on blonde miss boobs for brains.

"At least we have enough brains not to wear something as tacky as what your wearing." said the blonde bimbo

"Wait I'm sorry I thought this school had a 'no skank' policy so how did you guys get in?" I continued before they could say anything "and BTW I am not a punk I am a metal head there's a difference and also FYI even metal heads can listen to country sometimes, plus some of the greatest rock and roll bands inspired what we now call country so don't say shit when you have no idea what the hell your taking about. Please, it just makes you look more stupid than you already are and trust me you don't need any help."

"How dare you talk to me like that you arrogant bitch." the blonde slapped me across the face "you don't want to piss me off I can make you life a living hell!"

"To late!" I laughed "but I'd love to see try little miss boobs for brains. It will take more than slapping me across the face to make life miserable." That's when she punched me. Right in the gut too. To her credit she hit hard. She had sent me to my knees sure but that was more out of shock that she actually hit me.

"And BTW" she said trying (and failing miserably) to imitate me "the name is Amber bitch!"

That did it. I stood up slowly making no sudden movements. As if she was a deer and one flinch would frighten her away. I was standing strait now. "You shouldn't have done that." I said in a sing song voice. "Now you have officially pissed me off!" I brought my fist up so fast that Amber didn't see it. It was just about to connect with her face when...

"I'd back off amber if you don't want to get your face punched in." said a very sarcastic, cocky voice. At that point I also realized that the owner of said voice was the one who had stopped me from smashing Bimbo's face in.

She expertly flipped hair and rolled her eyes. "Like I care." then she turned around and twitched away.

"You will have problems with her in the near future. Now if I let your hand go will you play nice." said the boy. I nodded. "Well I have to admit I have never seen anyone stand up to Amber like that. I'm guessing your new cause if you weren't you probably would have used the self preservation skills that god gave you and just taken the crap that Amber was dishing instead of dishing it back.

"I could have taken care of that myself yah' know"

"Yah and gotten expelled on your first day. That would look good on a collage application"

"Are you this nice to every new kid?"

"Do I look like anyone's knight in shining armor?"

"No you look more like a big tall knight with black armor and black doesn't shine it glows." that's when I had actually realized what I had said. "Um sorry, I'm usually not that poetic and even when I am I don't say stuff like that out loud to people I don't know sorry... what? What's so funny!?" at some point throughout my mini rant I realized that the boy had started laughing.

"You are! But please tell me that you know who Amber is."

"Sure I do her name is Amber and she's a bully what else is there to know?"

"Just that Amber's brother is the one and only student body prez Nathaniel."

"WHAT! Omg and I just..."

"Uh huh"

"And she's really..."

"Uh huh"

"Ah hell."

"Yup" the guy said "the name's Castiel by the way. So do you have a name or should I just call you new girl from now on?"

"Lizzy Brooks, and thanks for stopping me from hitting that girl even though she probably deserved more than a good punch in the face."

"You know Liz your probably right" Castiel smirked. I smiled. "Oh and I'd watch out behind you because the man of the hour is coming and he doesn't look like he's in a very good mood." Castiel cracked his knuckles "this could get interesting." _uh oh_ I thought.

"Castiel I should have known, so did you force Lizzy to try and punch out my sister or did you just stop her so that you could do it yourself." Nathaniel hurled the insults at Castiel.

"Now listen up you-" Castiel went to grab the front of Nathaniel's shirt, thankfully he never got that far because while Nathaniel was ranting I quickly thought up a plan.

"Oh Nathaniel!" I cried and hurled myself at him and forced tears to my eyes. "I'm so s-sorry," I sobbed "I didn't mean to do it but..." I added a little hiccup for extra effect "everything has just been so stressful, moving here and getting my siblings settled" I sobbed again "and Amber just-just said something and it made me angry and so... I shouldn't have done it" *sob* "but I called her a name and then she slapped me and, and, and..." *sob again* "I just snapped please don't be mad with Castiel he was the one who stopped me, it's all my fault, please blame, and if I had know that Amber was your sister..." I cried even harder. I didn't want Castiel to get in trouble because of me but deep in my heart I really didn't want Nathaniel to fall for my bullshit. Most guys did, I really hoped he wouldn't be like most every guy, but apparently hope dies hard in high school.

All through my rant both Castiel and Nathaniel had seemed frozen in place but with the mention of Amber slapping me Nathaniel seemed to un-freeze.

"She slapped you?" he said gently. I nodded. "Here let me see." his voice still gentle. He touched my chin slowly, delicately turning my head to the right where his sister had hit me. "You cheek looks pretty red, does it still hurt?" he asked.

I looked up through my lashes and said quietly "not so much anymore." Nathaniel sighed and ran his hand through his short blonde hair, and looked directly into my eyes. His eyes were the most amazing color I had ever seen. Looking at his eyes was like looking into twin pools of liquid gold.

"Amber never mentioned that she had slapped you." he said more to himself than to me. Then he turned to Castiel "I am sorry I blamed you without any evidence. I was rude, obnoxious, and wrong. I won't asked to you forgive me and I really don't expect you to." Castiel snorted. Nathaniel turned back to me "I am sorry about Amber, she can be overbearing at times," Castiel snorted again. Nathaniel glared at him, "But I will have a talk with her. This is not the first time that she's done this I am sorry. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes thank you, for everything." I said sincerely.

"Well I have to get going Castiel can you take care of her for me?" Nathaniel asked.

Castiel swung his arm over my shoulders almost possessively, "For you, no way in hell, for her maybe."

Hurt crossed Nathaniel's face along with another emotion, was that regret in his eyes? But as soon as I thought that it disappeared making me wonder if I had just imagined it. "I'll see you later, right Lizzy?"

"Yah" I said "Definitely." I barely got the words out before he turned and walked away. I sighed and my shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Would you like some eggs with that ham," Castiel asked. I realized that he still had his arm resting on my shoulders I straitened and stepped away so that I could look him in the eye.

"Well I couldn't let you get in trouble for something I did and this way neither of us is going to get in trouble for starting shit." I said almost robotically.

"Are you really ok?' Castiel asked "and don't you dare bullshit me the way you did him."

I sighed "yah I'll be fine but adjusting to this place is going to take a while." I said truthfully

"Well lunch is over now aren't you gonna run off and get to class?" he asked.

"Are you kidding" I said, "the principle gave me the day off from classes to walk around the school." I laughed

"Sweet well if that the case do wanna check out my favorite place in the school?" he said with a mischievous grin and held up a pair of keys.

"Why do I get the feeling that if we get caught with those someone is going to get into a lot of trouble?" I said with a grin

"Why don't you follow me and find out?" he asked

"Maybe I will" I responded

Castiel and I walked up the Stairs at the far end of the hall. Then at the top of the stairs he inserted the little gold key into the door. And we stepped out onto the roof of the school.

"So what do you think?" Castiel asked

"Amazing" I breathed

"Well I know I am but I was talking about the view,"

"Well so was I."

Castiel put a hand over his heart and stumbled back a couple paces "You wound me,"

"Good!"

"I will make you pay for that one" Castiel growled playfully

"You have to catch me first!" I yelled

Castiel chased me all around the rooftop and I was always stayed just out of reach. Then he finally ended up pinning me against the door. "So now that you caught me what are you gonna do?" I teased.

"This" Castiel said as he scooped me up into his arms bride style.

"Hey! Put me down!" I demanded.

"If you don't stop squirming I will drop you" I stopped "now if you promise to play nice I will put you down deal?" My shoulders slumped, defeated. "Ok." I said and Castiel plopped me down gently on to the roof.

"So I noticed your t-shirt winged skull, right? They're pretty good. What your favorite song by them? I asked

"You know them?" Castiel asked looking surprised

"Yah don't most people? Like I said they're a decent band. My favorite song bye them is _One Winged Angle_ you?" I responded

"Wow you really do know them. My favorite song is _Falling from Grace_." Castiel answered. We talked like that for a while. We both seemed to dodge the others questions about our parents. But after that we found out that we really had a lot in common. Like how we both liked animals and we both loved the old rock and roll bands like the Eagles, and the Scorpions and a bunch of the olderish metal bands like Metallica or Iron Maiden. Plus we both played lots of video games but not the same types I loved third person RPGs but Castiel liked first person shooters better. We both liked the same typed of movies but I watched more "chick flicks" and animes than he did. But we both loved watching the Gundam, and Envangailein series.

We found out that both of us we really good runners. The only thing was that I read more than he did and He was into more sports even though I had taken gymnastics and dance since I was 4 and had been doing archery since I was 5, started fencing when I was 11 and this past year had started doing karate. Plus there was the one summer of horseback riding camp and that one march break of ice-skating camp but those weren't really sports. Castiel had been playing soccer since he was 6 then he was into volleyball at 7 then at 8 he got into Basket Ball then when he was ten he went to baseball camp then finally when he was 12 he got into track and he's on the track team he at Sweet Amours.

"Maybe I should join the team" I said

"You have to tryout first and all the guys are really good." Castiel said

"Don't you guys have a girl's track team?" I asked him

"Nah not enough girls had been signing up for it these past few years so they just cut it." Castiel said nonchalantly "oh and by the way if you really want to be on the team you are going to have to beat all the guys in a one on one race just to prove your good enough."

"Why just because I'm a fucking girl? That's the most stupid ass thing I've ever heard." I said hotly.

"That's just the way it is. For most girls I would say not to even bother but you might actually do it. But just so that you know I am so not going easy on you when you race me."

"I didn't expect you to. So I guess this means I need to practice running in my heels again." I said with a sigh. Castiel had been lounging on the roof with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed but when I said that his eyes popped open "What?"

"Silly, haven't you ever heard the old saying 'girls can do anything boys can do and we can do it in high heels.'" Castiel laughed "good one Liz for a minute I actually gonna try to beat us in high heels." Castled chuckled again. "Oh no I'm serious" I said.

"No your crazy. And I kind of like it." Castiel said. Of course it was at that exact moment that the final bell rang. I grabbed my purse which was the only thing that I had brought up to the roof with me. "Well I had better get going. I still have to grab my stuff from my locker. So..." I said

"I'll come with you" Castiel said

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked "my locker's right by the student council room and there is a pretty good chance of running into Nathaniel" _I hope _I thought.

"It's cool" Castiel said "Plus we wouldn't want our newest student getting lost on her first day now do we?"

"But-" Castiel cut me off

"No arguing. I am walking you to your locker and that's that."

"Fine." I said as I stomped down the stairs. I had really hoped to catch Nathaniel after school and talk to him by myself and I was sure that if Castiel was with me Nathaniel would give me something very close to the cold shoulder.

We got to my locker just as Nathaniel was leaving the student counsel room. "Hey Nathaniel." I smiled weakly.

"Oh hey Lizzy." He said and started to turn away.

"Nathaniel wait a sec!" I said. I was quite aware of Castiel standing behind me, but he could have not walked me to my locker, he asked for it. Nathaniel turned back around.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Well if you don't mind I was wondering if tomorrow you could possibly walk me to the academics specialist math class first period and I figured since you're the student council president that you knew where all the classrooms were but if you don't want to that's totally fine you don't have to show me I could find someone else if you're busy tomorrow even though I don't really know anyone else except Castiel and I don't think he knows where it is but-"

"I would love to. It's my first period too so we could walk together." Nathaniel interrupted my rambling. **_Why the hell am I so nervous around him?_** I thought **_maybe because he is one of the most gorgeous guys that you've ever met! _**My mind taunted. Nathaniel smiled, a real smile this time not just his polite one that he seemed to show to everyone. **_He looked so nice when he smiles like that._** And weirdly he blushed almost as if he could read my thoughts. I didn't think that I was that easy to read. I exhaled "thank you." I said and smiled up at him.

"Any time Lizzy. Now I have to get home it's my turn to do the dishes." He smiled and turned around. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I smiled and waved.

"I could have shown you where that overachievers' class is you know." Castiel said impatiently.

"You didn't have to walk me to my locker." I replied tiredly

"And miss you fawning over the president prince? I don't think so princess." Castiel smirked.

"Don't call me that I'm not a princess. And besides you should look on the bright side. We both have gym tomorrow right? That means that you can show me were the gym is and I can beat, I mean race you for a spot on the track team." I said with a smirk

"Don't forget to bring your heels princess." Castiel challenged.

"Don't worry I won't. And when I beat you I promise not to rub your nose in it." I said cheerily.

"Don't count on it" Castiel growled.

I just laughed and shook my head "I'll see you tomorrow Castiel."

"We're going the same way why don't we walk home together? Who knows we might even catch up to the prince?" Castiel jeered.

"Why does he live near you?" I said nonchalantly.

"He lives one house away from me. We saw some movers at the house between us so maybe the actress moved out."

That caught my attention "you live beside an actress?" I asked "I wonder if my aunt knows her."

"Your aunt's an actress too?" Castiel looked surprised.

"Yah she went to an audition today." I said "me my two brothers and my sister live with her now." I couldn't help letting a bit of sadness leak into my voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Not really"

"Ok" Castiel said and he let it drop. I was very thankful that he did. I realized that we had made it to my aunt's house I turned to Castiel and said "k I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Castiel looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I live here." I said slowly

Castiel smiled misjeaviously "well isn't that interesting. See you tomorrow then, _Neighbor."_

"Wait what?"

"Your aunt, the actress, lives in the house that sits between me and the prince's house which effectively makes up neighbors. Don't be late for school tomorrow." Castiel teased.

"I won't if you aren't. Walk me to school?" I asked teasingly

"You sure you can keep up?"

"Try me" I growled.

"Fine, see you in the morning princess." Castiel called as he walked up his drive

"See you later skater!" I said and giggling I ran in the house and closed the door just in time to stop the water balloon that Castiel had thrown.

"I'm guessing someone had a good day at school." Said my big bro Conner.

I giggled again. "Yah it wasn't too bad." And giggled again

"So who was the dude?"

I sighed. Damn Conner's stupid overprotective brother tendencies. "His name is Castiel Con, and we're just friends."

"Yes he looked very friendly"

"Not really he's pretty rough around the edges but he can be sweet when he wants to be."

"I'm sure."

Finally I got irritated "there is nothing going on between me and Castiel! First you want me to go out and make some friends then when I do you pull the overprotective big brother card so please for the sake of both our sanities make up your figgin' mind. Now I will ask you one time do you want me to try and fit in and make friends?"

Conner's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Of course I do. It's just that I worry about you sometimes. I mean after everything that happened with mom and dad and the boys," pain and sadness ripped through me as Conner mentions the two incidents that we had forbidden speaking of. Conner continued even though he had probably noticed my face. "Then you go and lock yourself away in your room. Lizzy I just don't want to see you get hurt again... I don't know how much more you can take. You're my little sister and it killed me that you were hurting so bad and I couldn't do anything about it. I don't want it to happen again. I'm your brother I'm supposed to protect you and I can't. So I'm sorry if I'm being overprotective but that's just because I care about you so please just humor me a little."

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you but… you really can't stop me from falling. All you can really do is help me pick myself up, dust me off and let me try again. I'm always gonna need you to help me but if you keep trying to protect me from everything then I'm never gonna grow and be the strong sister that you guys need." All through my speech I had been clinging to Conner and as I finished he untangled himself from me and held me an arm's length away.

"Since when did you get so damn smart?" and he smiled as he said it.

"Everything that I know I learned from my big brother." I said

"You know it" Conner responded "now come and help me make some supper. Ed and Ren should be home soon."

"Ok. So I guess were having seafood right?" I said

"No way!" Conner exclaimed

"To late I'm gonna go grab it right now!" I countered

"Oh no you don't" Conner said as he sprinted into the kitchen

I raced ahead of him "can't catch me!" I called as I reached for the freezer door.


	2. Early To Rise

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Castiel: **TamaraSTraifeil does not own My Candy Love, so BACK OFF!

**Lizzy: **Sheesh Cas, would it kill you to be just the tiniest bit nicer to people?

**Castiel: ***cough, cough* I'm dying! *pretends to choke*

Lizzy punches him

**Castiel: **OW! That hurt!

**Lizzy: ***smiles* enjoy the fanfic!

**A/N:** Thank you to LadyAngelToxicity, Sukki18, and Joshthehedgehog5 for your reviews and your favorites/follows.

Castiel's P.O.V

_**What a day!**_ I though as I shut my door after narrowly missing Lizzy with the water balloon. _**I've never met anyone as chill as her the only thing is that she likes that stupid prince. **_Then I thought about what she had said after the confrontation with Amber. _'__A big tall knight with black armor and black doesn't shine it glows__'_ "black knight huh?" I shook my head "yah right I can never be anyone's knight."

And of course Demon chose that exact moment to come and greet me. "Hey boy lemme guess you wanna go outside?"

"Woof" Demon barked "alright mutt lets go." I said. I opened the door and out went demon into my backyard and almost knocking me over. "Will you please? Watch. Where. You're. Going?" I demanded. Demon looked at me with his head to one side and tongue hanging out. I just shook my head and sighed at him. "You're a big goof-ball you know that?" I told him affectionately. Then I picked up demon's favorite throwing stick. "You want it?" demon's ears perked up. "You want this stick?" I said. Demon barked. Ok then… go-get-it!" I said as I chucked the stick with all my might. It fell well into the forest with demon hot on it's trail. I moved over to the door and leaned on the door jam.

I looked over to Lizzy's aunt's place. Her kitchen was at the back of the house like mine was and I had found out that if you looked at a certain angle you could see into the entire kitchen unnoticed. I did that now. I saw Lizzy and someone I assumed to be her older brother. She had talked about him while we were on the roof. I though his name was Ed… no Ed was her younger brother who was in elementary school this guy must be her older brother. He looked like he was in his early twenties which meant that he was… Conner yah that was it, Conner. It looked like they were arguing, probably over supper. But they were both smiling which probably meant that they were just bugging each other like normal siblings did.

Then Lizzy did something that completely shocked the hell outta me. She looked right at me as if she could see through the wall and was starting right at me. Our gazes locked and she winked at me.

_**SHE JUST WINKED AT ME!**_ And without breaking her teasing session with Conner! _**There is no way that she could have seen me! **_I thought. _**I know her aunt has eyes like a bloody hawk. I have been down at the other end of the street and her aunt saw me and yelled and waved. There is no way that if her aunt had seen me looking through the window before she wouldn't have come out to say hello so how did Lizzy know I was standing there? **_I shook my head and walked back in the house.

"Come on Demon." I called. Demon walked in as if he owned the place, trotted over to his food dish and plopped himself down waiting for me to get him his food. I looked in the fridge and sighed "looks like we're having left over Chinese food again."

Demon barked. "Well I don't like it either but I can't cook, there's nothing else in the fridge and to top it off I'm broke until Friday so unless you have any other bright ideas we're having Chinese food." Demon stayed silent. "That's what I thought." And then I turned back around to pull out the Chinese food while Demon laid down and grumbled.

After my small and unsatisfying supper, and after I had given up on doing my homework I went upstairs and started getting ready for bed. I looked out my window and saw Lizzy sitting at her computer typing something. The room had changed a lot. Before Lizzy had moved in her aunt had use the room for storage. Now there was a bed, laptop and desktop computers, a TV, a few game systems, a mini fridge and it looked like she had her own bathroom too. The room was an off white cream colour and it had a wolf border. Liz had a quilt and an old stuffed bear on her bed. They both looked worn and kind of ratty like they had been around for a while as well as an old pillow with hand stitching on it. It was actually kind of pretty. Her room looked like it was made up of a collection of old antique furniture that had been thrown together last minute. She had a book case with eight shelves all full of books and a shelf on the opposite wall held a bunch of knick knacks. _**Her most precious treasures must be on that shelf.**_ I felt a wave of sadness at that thought. But I had no idea why. I shook my head as if to shake away the feeling. Liz's window was open so I opened mine and yelled at the top of my lungs "_HEY LIZ! WHATS UP!"_

"JESUS CHRIST!" Liz yelled as she jumped out of her chair and fell onto floor "oof"

I snickered. Liz looked around and spotted me at my window "Castiel! I'm gonna _**MURDER **_you!"

I burst into laughter. After awhile I was able to calm myself down enough to ask "and might I ask how are you going to murder me from all the way over there?"

Liz smiled innocently and said in a sickenly sweet voice "why like this of course." She grabbed her pillow and popped out her screen, then, with more ease that she should have, brought it in the room and popped out the widow herself, walked along the roof and jumped over the small space between the two houses, landing lightly. She then proceeded to walk over to my window with pillow in hand, popped out my screen and crawled in. Then after crawling in through the window she dusted herself off and began happily whacking me with the pillow.

"I give! I give!" I cried "I'll never do that again. Just please stop!"

"Ok." Liz said and she stopped and plopped down on my bed. "So this is your room huh? It's nothing like I thought I would be like."

"What's wrong with my room?-Wait never mind don't answer that. Answer this one, do how often have you done that?"

"Hitting you with the pillow?" Liz asked quizzically "this would be my first time."

"No walking over the roof top and jumping from roof to roof." I asked. Liz just Shrugged.

"Oh that. I've done that a bunch of times. Chimney sweeps used to hop roves all the time. besides I've done that so many times now I could do it with my eyes closed if I really wanted to. I'm the bad one. I used to sneak out every night and made it back before anyone even knew that I was gone and I'm sure that you could do the exact same thing with a little practice." Liz looked like a pintsized pixie compared to me, but I'd bet Demon that she had more guts than any guy I'd ever met.

"Next time you do that warn me please so that you don't give me a bloody heart attack?"

Lizzy sighed "I'm sorry that I scared you. I promise to warn you next time ok? But to be fair you did deserve a good scare after you made me jump off my chair."

"You do have a point, but I was wondering, what were you doing on your computer that you were so focused on?" Liz blushed. I loved it when she did that.

"Actually I was writing code. I'm kinda making my own video game." She looked embarrassed.

"You really are a brainiac aren't you?"

"It's actually not that hard. I could show you sometime if you like."

"Sounds like a date" Liz blushed again. She was so damn cute "hey Liz…"

"Yah Castiel?" Liz looked at me with her strange and wonderful grey eyes that changed colour with her mood and clothes. Right now they looked violet. I just completely forgot what I was going to say. So instead I said "You should uh probably get back before your brother notices you're gone." Liz's face fell a bit.

"Yah I probably should. I'll see you at school tomorrow right Cas?"

"Of course I have to watch you scope out the track team remember?" I said

She smiled and popped out the screen again. "I'm going to go back to my room will you have a heart attack if I go this way?" she taunted.

"Oh will you just get outta here?"

"Yes sir! Whatever you say sir!" and Liz saluted as if she were in the army.

"Smart ass!" I shot at her with a smile

"Dumb ass!" Liz shot back. She shook her head and laughed "see you tomorrow Cassy." As she popped out the window.

"Wait did you just called me Cassy!"

"Night Castiel" Liz called as she popped her screen back in and closed her window

"I think I'm in love." I smiled, and I closed my curtains and went to bed.


	3. Settling Down

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Lizzy: once again my girl TamaraSTraifeil does not own MCL she only owns me and her own ideas.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay and long chapter guys. Running off to Quebec totally messed me up. Also I'm trying to get through all the opening stuff so that we can get to the actual story part ASAP. So please try and bear with me. Thank you to PaintHorseLover for the Favorite and thank you to LadyAngelToxicity and Sukki18 for the reviews.

Lizzy's P.O.V

I woke up the next day feeling happier than I had been in a while. I had managed to skip out on all of my classes yesterday and I had made friends with not one but two hot guys! As far as first days went it wasn't too bad. In fact I dared to even say that it went well. I managed to wake up before my alarm, despite staying up late writing code for the video game. I rolled out of bed and started getting ready for school. I packed up my guitar and laptop and put them by the door to my room and started the painful processes of deciding what to wear. I pulled out a three quarter sleeve black blazer, a blue plaid sleeveless tank top, black skinny jeans and black and white checkered convers. I also snatched a pair of light blue diamond earrings and some light blue and silver bangles. I decided to leave my long hair down for once and clipped in a light blue hair extension. I put on some hot pink lip gloss, swept on some light blue eye shadow and that was that. I grabbed my gym uniform and all the rest of my stuff and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge. '_Gone to early morning rehearsal. Lunches are in the fridge and don't forget to pick up Lauren and Ed from soccer practice after school today.'_ I sighed and shook my head. I was going out for anime club after school. But then, my anime club meeting would probably be long over by the time I had to pick up Lauren and Ed. Lauren said soccer practice ran until five because her school got out at three. Mine got out at two twenty and Castiel said that anime club meetings only went until three thirty. I would probably have to pick them up. Oh well.

I made myself some breakfast and feed the animals. Then just as I was getting ready to leave Castiel was banging on the door "hurry up or I'm leaving you!" I threw open the door to find him standing there smirking at me. "well that was fast," he said.

"I didn't want you waking up my siblings," I answered

"Well are you ready yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Are you always this eager to get to school?" I questioned.

"yah right. I just want to get to school before the prince comes so that we don't have to walk with him," he sneered as he said it. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm almost ready. Come in and give me a sec," I called over my shoulder as I walked back into the kitchen. I didn't check to see if he was following me. I knew he was. I went over to the fridge and started packing my lunch. I made myself a fried bologna sandwich, with a Caesar salad, a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese, two cranberry tarts, a bottle of Dr. Pepper and an earl grey tea.

"Are you planning on feeding half the school today or what?" he smirked at my bulging lunch bag.

"What I like food plus I get really hungry in the afternoons," I informed him.

"I love a girl with a good appetite," he laughed. I blushed. "So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yah just let me shove this stuff into my bag." I told him. In the end I managed to fit all my homework, my sketch book, my laptop, my reading book, and my lunch bag into my back pack so all I was left carrying was my guitar. Thunder rumbled outside and I groaned. "Oh wonderful. Hey Cas, just give me a sec ok? I'm going to grab another pair of pants," This time I grabbed a pair of black jeans with a black velvet floral type pattern of them. My plan was that when we got to school I was going into the girls' washroom and changing. I put them in a plastic bag and stuffed that into my back pack, along with an extra pair of socks and my black and white checkered convers which, I switched out for a pair of knee high leather boots that were great for wearing in the rain because they never leaked.

"Are you finally ready now?" he asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he snickered. "Yes oh impatient one, I am finally ready," I answered, yanking on my long black trench coat and my black and white newsboy cap with a flower on the top. Castiel glanced at his watch.

"Well unless we can walk to school in ten minutes we're gonna be late." He informed me.

"Well isn't that just peachy? We're gonna be soaked on top of being late," I grumbled. Castiel sighed.

"If you're so worried about it why don't we just take my bike?" he asked tiredly.

"You have a motorcycle?!" I could hear the excitement in my voice and I was quite sure he could to.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm guessing that you want a ride," I nodded my head vigorously. "Well then let's go," he said as we ran out the door. He handed me a helmet and he put all our stuff in the side car then pulled the cover over it so that it wouldn't get all wet. He opened the door and suddenly we were flying down the road to Sweet Amoris high school. I held on to Castiel tightly through the entire ride because I might have fallen off otherwise. The ride was over sooner than I would have liked but we did have to get to school. Castiel and I grabbed our stuff out of the motorcycle. I glanced around the parking lot. There was no one here! The only other vehicle in the parking lot was a silver Volvo.

"Castiel I thought you said we were going to be late!" I yelled at him.

"If we had walked then yes we would have been late. But since we took my bike we're a bit early. No one comes here until ten minutes until the bell ring so don't go yelling at me," he shot back.

"Whatever let's get inside before the rain leaks through my guitar case and mangles my guitar." I grumbled and stomped away.

"You could at least say thank you for the ride," he mumbled.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it. Can we go inside now?" The rain was leaking through my hat and all the hair that wasn't underneath the hat was soaked through. We didn't talk as we splashed across the parking lot.

"Did we really just fight about being on time?" Castiel asked. I turned to look at him. We stared at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. We just stood there laughing in the rain for a good five minutes. "Come on Liz let's go inside," Castiel ushered me under his leather jacket as we ran into the school.

"Well I am absolutely soaked." I said.

"That's very true. You look like a drowned cat," he replied.

"You smell like a drowned dog!" I teased.

"Oh yah?" he taunted stepping closer. "Come give me a hug,"

"Ah… no," I said and slid down the hall with Castiel hot on my tail. He managed to catch up to me when I rounded the corner just a little too fast. I also hadn't really been paying much attention to where I was going so I ended up inadvertently tackling Nathaniel and then Castiel, unable to stop because of his wet shoes, slammed into us as well, causing us all to land in a tangled heap on the ground.

"Ow," I said stunned. I was lying across Nathaniel's chest with my head just inches from his earlobe. Castiel was lying on top of me, with his pelvis pressing into my rear end, and his hand was on my shoulder. It didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly a comfortable position either.

Nathaniel had really pretty earlobes. I had never noticed that before but being so close to them I got I good look. I wondered idly what would happen if I just nipped his earlobe with my lips and… ok time to get up! Hopefully before I completely lose the ability to think rationally. I exhaled and Nathaniel shivered underneath me. God he smelled good. He smelled like cinnamon, lavender soap and just a hint of cologne. GET UP NOW! My rational brain screamed at me. But my body just wanted to stay exactly where it was. I finally managed to make my mouth move long enough to say "Castiel can you please get off of me?" that seemed to break both guys out of their own trances.

"Castiel I should have known," Nathaniel said gasping for air. Castiel slid off me and I scrambled off of Nathaniel's chest.

"Oh my gosh Nathaniel, I am so sorry!" I blushed scarlet.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asked helping me up.

"I'm fine, my ego however is a little bruised," I giggled nervously. Oh my god did I seriously just say that? OH MY GOD, did I seriously just giggle!? Oh God! I know! The mystical talking monkeys made me say it! I thought then quickly decided against saying that, cause that would totally make him to think that I'm normal. Not! Damn it!

Nathaniel laughed. "I think that your ego will be just fine." I blushed and looked down only to notice that now his shirt was soaked as well. And since he was wearing a very nice white shirt I was able to very clearly see his six-pack.

Ok now that is just unfair. How is a girl supposed to keep her cool around such a perfect guy? I mean come on, student body president, smart as hell, pretty face, good manners and a six-pack? That was just so unfair.

"Oh no! Nat, your shirt is soaked!" I said sadly.

"It's ok I have a change of clothes in my locker, but you look like you've just been put through the rinse cycle. There are some hair dryers in the girls' locker room if you want to dry your hair,"

"Oh no it's ok I'm fine too," Castiel grumbled quietly. But apparently he didn't say it quiet enough because Nathaniel heard him.

"It's your fault Lizzy crashed into me in the first place. You're lucky she doesn't have a concussion!" he yelled.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

"You fell on me! That makes it my business."

"GUYS! Will you cut it out? Nathaniel, it was an accident! Just forget it and get over it. And Castiel, it was partly your fault too so you need to apologize." I said stepping between them. The both blinked at me then backed down.

"I'm sorry," Castiel growled softly.

"I forgive you," Nathaniel said just as quietly.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I'm going to drop my things off at my locker then I'm going to get changed in the girls change room. Nathaniel are you ok enough to show my where my first period is still?" I questioned.

"Uh yah the math specialist majors right?" he asked. I nodded. "Yah just meet me by the student council room ok?"

"Ok see you. Castiel I'll see you in music right?" he just nodded and walked away. I sighed and went towards the girls change room. _Well,_ I thought,_ it's definitely going to be an interesting day that's for sure._

I walked into the change room keeping an eye out for Amber. When I was sure that she wasn't lurking around anywhere or hanging from the ceiling by her talons I changed into my convers and black velvet fleur-de-lis pants. I took out my blue hair piece and grabbed the emergency brush and mini hair-straightener I kept in my bag for days such as these. Thankfully my hair felt co-operative today and I managed to get my hair dried and straightened in ten minutes.

But as I was straightening my hair all I could think of was Nat and Cas. _It's like my own personal twilight story. Cas is Jacob and Nat is Edward. Wait scratch that. I'm so not an Edward fan and especially not after Robert Patterson played him. Plus I always liked Seth better. I know! Cas is my Seth and Nat is my Jasper. Yah I like that better. But I mean like it's so weird. One girl, who is trying to choose between two guys, one who drives a sliver Volvo and the other drives a big badass motorcycle. I swear if they turn out to be some kind of fairytale creatures to I'm gonna freak. _And that is exactly what I was thinking about asI grabbed all my stuff and went over to my locker. And after I shoved everything in, I walked into the student council room.

"Hey Nathaniel," I smiled.

"Hey Lizzy, how are you? Is your ego still sore from that little fall that you had?" he asked teasingly.

"A little but I'm sure that it will make a speedy recovery," I smiled at him.

"So why are you here so early?"

"Well Castiel made me think that we were late and then it started raining so we drove his motorcycle here. What are you doing here so early?"

"Well my sister totaled her car, so I had to drive her to the salon to get her eyebrows plucked, her hair done, and get a mani-pedi at like seven o'clock in the morning. So I figured why not come here and get some work done while I can, right?" he explained.

"Nathaniel what do you do for fun?" I asked

"What you don't think this is fun?" he questioned. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm kidding. I like playing D&D and Magic the Gathering, basically any card game, and I like to play the piano, read and watch movies," he answered.

I think that I was in love. I totally hearted guys who could play the piano and he was an old school gamer like I was. Plus the boy reads! Like actual books! "So where do you play D&D?" I inquired shyly.

"Here at school. There's an actual club. I'm the DM, and we have like, four other members." He answered happily.

"Oh my Gosh you guys have a D&D club!? That is soo cool. Do you think that I could join?"

"Sure. We're all at an Inn in town and I was just about to send them off on another quest. Do you have a character already made?"

"Yah actually, I made a gnome Sorceress named Niomie, from the Version 4 books. She's currently level 15, and I even have my own miniature version of her."

"That's actually really cool. You'll have to level her up a bit though we're all level 20 now. We've been playing this since grade 5 so we've gotten pretty far," he explained.

"That sounds amazing. When do you guys get together?"

"Every Friday in room 221. Come here Friday and I can show you where it is." He told me

"Then we can walk home together!" I exclaimed. He looked at me questioningly. "I moved into my aunt's place, which is in-between you're house and Castiel's place."

"Wow," he said. Then he glanced at his watch. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria and see what breakfast club is having today?"

"I'd love to," I said. I grabbed his hand and we walked down the hall to the cafeteria. The entire time he never let go of my hand. We were in the middle of a debate of whether or not Final Fantasy stole from Zelda and how Zelda not Final Fantasy was the more revolutionary game. I was standing my ground defending my Final Fantasy series but he was holding firm with Zelda. That's when we ran into Amber.

"Nathaniel what are you doing?"She asked with her eyes narrowed at me. Nat's hand slipped from mine.

"Back off Amber I'm just showing Lizzy around,"

"Whatever. I need you to drive me home after cheerleading practice today, don't forget," then with one final glare at me she twitched away.

"She really doesn't like you, does she?" Nat asked

"I don't think so, now come on let's get some food," I said but this time I didn't take his hand. But it was defiantly NOT because I felt a bit rejected when he dropped my hand in front of Amber. And I was defiantly not thinking that he was ashamed to been seen with me, nor was I thinking that I was totally falling for Nat after one day.

We walked into the cafeteria while I was not thinking any of those things. Nat tried to start up a conversation with me about three times but I was so lost to my thoughts that he eventually gave up. We finished eating the bagels that the breakfast club had given us then started walking to class. This time Nathaniel grabbed my hand. I looked up at him startled. He smiled at me.

"Do you want to see my favorite place in the school?" he asked. I nodded. He led me to the library and we walked into the stacks. We came to the far corner of the library.

"I found this my first day of grade nine," he said as he pulled one of the shelves out of the way. It opened to reveal a secret door. He took an old skeleton key and fit it into the lock then he turned the knob. "I come here when I need to be alone for awhile. Come on," he held his hand out for me. I took it and was transported into another world.

Nat pulled the shelf back into place the closed the door. There were old fashioned old lanterns hanging on the walls. There was a blue shag carpet on the floor; there was also a red leather couch, some chairs, a couple desks and a mini TV.

"The school was built during prohibition so they built these secret passages in a lot of the old houses and buildings. The best part it since they wanted to keep this place a secret, they didn't include it on the blue prints. I don't know where the tunnel actually leads but there's a gate down a little father and its rusted shut so I just use this part of it as my own private get away." Nat explained.

"This is amazing! How did you get all this stuff in here unnoticed?" I questioned.

"I have my ways," he answered mysteriously. I smiled at him.

"Isn't there any camera's in the library?" I asked

"They're just for show. Besides who would steal from the library?"He commented

"That is true," I said.

"We should get going to class," he told me.

"Can we come back later?"

Nat laughed and nodded. We left the library and walked to class hand in hand. First we went back to the student council rooms we could grab our stuff and then we walked over to math class. We talked and laughed and played twenty questions. But when the bell rang Nat was all business so I sat and started working.

The rest of the period Nat ad I didn't say anything to each other. The math was hard but nothing I hadn't seen before. I managed to finish all my math homework by the time the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"I'm off to the student council room. I'll see you later right Lizzy?"

"Course my locker is right beside there. By Nat!" I said. Then as soon as he left Castiel walked up.

"Ready for music princess?" He asked.

"Why of course. Will you be escorting me there sir knight?" I teased.

"Follow me your highness," he smirked. I followed him to the music room only to remember that I had forgotten my guitar. Castiel and I raced through the hall back to my locker. I grabbed my guitar and together we ran back to class. We made it with seconds to spare. We walked in while Castiel was teasing me how he had never seen a princess run so fast. We were greeted by a guy with shaggy silver hair with grey tips and had two different colored eyes. One was gold like Nathaniel's and the other was a beautiful grey green. He was dressed like he had just stepped out of Victorian England.

"Hey Lysander sup," Castiel said.

"Hello Castiel who is your new friend?"

"My name is Lizzy Brooks, it's nice to meet you," I said

"It is an honor and a privilege, Miss Lizzy," Lysander said, and then, he kissed my hand! I mean what boy does that anymore?

"Lys quit being so old fashioned," Castiel joked.

"Just because I'm polite-" Lysander started glaring at Castiel.

"I was just kidding Lys, calm down. Is your girlfriend giving you problems again?"

"I don't have a girlfriend and you know it."

"Not for lack of trying by three quarters of the female student body. You my friend are entirely too picky"

Lysander raised his eyebrows at Castiel. "If that isn't the pot calling the kettle-" once again Lysander was interrupted, but this time it was by the music teacher. We were told to work on our compositions for our final project, which we would have to perform in front of the entire class. The class passed in a blur, Lysander was quite and didn't talk about himself a lot. But despite of that we were laughing and joking through the entire class messing around on the instruments. I was sad to leave when the bell rang. C'est la vie.

Castiel walked me to my writers craft and squeezed my hand reassuringly before he left and gave me a cute little half teasing smirk as he walked away. Writers craft was nice and totally my speed. I meet a nice girl named Iris. She was fun and easy to talk to. There was another girl name Rosalya and she was drop dead gorgeous not only that but she was insanely sweet. We were giggling and teasing each other about boys by the time class was half over. By the end of class we were best friends and were whispering secrets in each other's ears and telling funny stories about our families and horror stories about the dates we had been on. The lunch bell rang and together we walked to the cafeteria to go eat. We all sat down together ad happily gossiped as we ate. We were interrupted by the arrival of the boys.

No, Castiel, Lysander and Nathaniel had not decided to come and sit with us. Instead a cute boy named Dajan, a blue haired boy named Alexy, and a drop dead gorgeous boy called Jade joined us at our table, followed by a girl named Violette and a cute brown haired girl called Melody. I found out that Jade and Dajan were transfer students from other schools and that Jade was actually Iris' older brother. Jade was comfortable and fun to be around. Alexy however was another story. I could tell right away, he was the class clown and while he was cute his antics made me think it he wasn't the best boyfriend material. Dajan was nice but he was way too into his basketball career and I wasn't going to be second to a game. Violette was quiet and sweet and was an amazing artist. She let me look at some of her drawings and she browsed through mine as well. Melody was kind of shy but she was a good leader and always stood up for Alexy when the others made a few wise cracks. Everyone was really nice and I got along with them wonderfully. But soon lunch was over and we had to get to class.

"So Liz where yah going?" Iris asked.

"Gym class. I gotta scope out the guys on the track team and see how much I need to practice before tryouts," I answered happily.

"Good luck getting on the team all the guys are super fast," Alexy said

"Yah and they don't exactly like to play nice," Jade added worriedly

"You guys worry too much. If anything happens I'll just get Castiel to come and kick their butts. Besides I'm tougher than I look." I told them.

"Well I'll be there to so we'll see how tough you really are," Dajan said studying me closely.

"Then you're in for quite a show, don't you think firecracker?" a voice said coming up behind me.

"Hey Nathaniel, do you have gym with us too?" I asked smiling.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this show for the world. Coach has us running an obstacle course today. Perfect opportunity for scoping out the track team wouldn't you say?" he returned.

"Perfect indeed," I agreed. "So shall we go?"

"Yes I think that we shall." Nathaniel laughed while mimicking my old fashioned way of speaking. We linked arms, waved goodbye to everyone and walked down the hall to gym talking and laughing as we went.


	4. Obstacle Course

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thank you to Cristina Uchiha and dollydolphin for your favorites/follows and thank you to LadyAngelToxicity for the review!

Flame Friendly!

Lizzy's P.O.V

Nat left me at the change room doors and I went in to go get changed. I didn't see Amber and her crew and breathed a sigh of relief I quickly got changed into my cargo shorts and my, I 3 rock & roll tee shirt. I tied my hair back in a quick ponytail and walked out of the change room. The kids were all lining up in two groups. Boys on one side girls on the other. Nathaniel and Dajan waved me over and explained the rules. The races would be in twos. One guy and one girl would have to go through the entire course as fast as possible and make it back to the starting line. Nathaniel gave me a list of all the guys on the track team. I waved when he pointed out Castiel but he seemed to be pointedly ignoring me. I sighed audibly. This stupid boy feud was going to get really old really fast. In fact I think that it already did.

The coach assigned the pairings and I almost laughed out loud when Castiel and I were paired up together. "I hope that you wouldn't be too disappointed when I beat you Cassy," I smiled sweetly at him.

He snorted. "And how do think that you are going to manage that?"He asked.

"If there's one thing that I'm good at Cassy darling, it's getting around obstacles." Castiel raised an eyebrow at me and I just smiled and shook my head. We were last in lie so I got to see all the track team run. Of course they all finished in record time. But that just got me more amped for my turn. Finally, finally, it was me and Castiels' turn to run.

The obstacle course ran like this; first we had to run through a set of tires, after that we moved on to the skipping section were we had to jump fifty times. Next was the balance beam which we had to walk along to get to basket ball neat which we had to sink three shots in hoop before moving onto the spring board. Finally we had to run around a pylon at the far end of the gym and back to the finish line before the other person. It was easy really and I was supremely fast. In fact I was the fastest in my family.

We stepped up to the starting line and got into position. "get ready to lose Cassy dear," I smirked

"In your dreams princess," Castiel challenged as a feral grin spread across his face. But that was ok. This was where I shone. I wasn't going to lose. This is what I did, everyday multiple times. Whenever I was stressed or stuck on idea I always went out on a run. Running helped me feel centered and connected. It was almost as good as flying. All my problems just seemed to disappear. I took a deep breath and the then the coach blew the whistle.

I was off like a bullet hitting the tires in record time. I jogged across the since they were so huge that one tire came up to my knees. When I cleared the tires I sprinted to the jump ropes. I spun the blindingly fast. I spun the rope over my head three times before me feet even touched the floor. I did this fifty times, just in case. Then I sped off towards the balance beam. I looked back and found (to my great annoyance) Castiel seemed to be keeping me. but he was already breathing heavy and I was barely winded. I smirked as I leaped onto the balance beam. I knew it was bad but I couldn't help showing off a little bit. I did three back flips and then did a triple spin twist off the end. I landed perfectly and then continued on. The class was in an uproar after my trick with the beam. If they were impressed by that then they were going to love me at the basket ball section. I grabbed the ball turned around and through the ball with one hand and b the reaction from the others I sunk it. I sunk my last two balls just before Castiel could sink his second one. I sprinted over to the spring board and cleared it with no problems. All that was let was the pylon. I kicked up my speed and ran harder and faster than before. Castiel was just a step behind me and start to pull ahead as we zoomed around the pylon. But I was still faster. I pumped m legs even faster and flat out sprinted as fast as could to the finish line. It was close finish. My toe was over the line just a second before Castiel's.

The whistle popped out of the coach's mouth as he stopped the stop watch. Our time was two minutes thirty-four seconds. We beat the fastest time by a full two minutes. Nat came over picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled feeling light headed and dizzy from his touch. He let me down slowly but didn't let go. We stood therefore a second just staring into each other's eyes. Then I was swarmed by the girls saying how awesome I was and it was about time someone put those boys in their place.

"Hey new kid come over here," the coach called. I walked over slowly.

"Sup coach?" I asked

"I want you to try out for the track team. Next week after school Tuesday come out and we'll see how fast you can really run. Then we'll see if it's worth my time to learn your name," he said with a wink. I laughed and said "You got it coach," I walked back to my eagerly waiting friends feeling light and happy. They were all smiling and congratulating me while I was walking on clouds. The rest of the day past in a blur. I was the talk of the school. By the end of the day I was hailed as a hero by the girls and a defender of the meek by the shrimpy kids of the school. I had to say it was nice. Now if everyday day was like this I think I was going to like it here.

Nathaniel looked my way and gave me a dorky but cute wave. Castiel looked my way as well and I got a smirk and a wink as he walked away. _Oh yes,_ I though smiling to myself, _I am going to like this a lot._

_**A/N: Yay! We got to see a bit more Nat and Lizzy romance in this chapter! I'm sorry but I totally love those two together! There have not been enough cute romance stuff between them yet but I promise there will be more. Along with a few things with Lysander and Jade. And Castiel of course, because you know everyone loves a bad boy. Plus we get to really see Lizzy's competitive side really come out.**_

_**P.S Yes I realize that this was a filler chapter and quite a small one and I do apologize, but I need to grow out Lizzy's relationship with the guys before we can really get into the main story line but we will get there I promise! Just hang in there with me ok guys?**_


End file.
